dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Man Roshie
Plot In a split timeline, following the events of ''D''ragonBall Super, by the year 2029, no saiyans have been born in 25 years. Mater Roshi's healing ability has weakened and he has aged; he spends his days working as a limo driver in Tianjin, China. In an abandoned smelting plant in northern Mexico, he and saiyan tracker Bulma care for nonagenarian Goku, Master Roshi's student and founder of the Z Fighterz. Goku, a saiyan, suffers from a heart disease that causes him to have destructive seizures unless controlled with medication; a seizure a year earlier killed seven saiyans, leaving Goku, Bulma, and Roshi as the last of the Z Fighterz. Dr. Brief's, a former nurse for biotechnology corporation Capsule- Corp, tries to hire Logan to escort her and an 11-year-old girl, Pan, to West City, a place in Japan. Roshie reluctantly accepts but finds Dr. Brief's killed. He is confronted at his hideout by Dr. Briefs's killer Dr. Myuu, Tuffle's cyborgchief of security, who is looking for Pan. Pan has stowed away in Roshi's limo and has powers similar to Roshi's. She, Roshie, and Goku escape Dr. Myuu and his robots, but Bulma is captured and tortured by Dr. Myuu into tracking Pan. A video on Dr. Brief's cellphone shows that the Red Ribbon Army created Pan and other children from saiyan DNA samples to turn into weapons. Pan was created from Gohan's DNA. As they proved difficult to control and Red Ribbon Army had found an alternative, the children were to be killed, but Dr. Brief and other nurses helped some of them escape. In China Town, Roshi discovers that West City appears in an DragonBall Manga in Pan's possession and assumes it is fictional. The Androids arrive, but Goku has a heart seizure and incapacitates everyone in the vicinity except for Roshi and Pan, who kill the attackers and inject Goku with his medication. As they flee, Dr. Gero, head of the Red Ribbon Army, arrives to help Dr. Myuu. Roshi, Pan, and Goku help farmer Mekuji and his family after a traffic incident and accept an offer of dinner at their home. Master Roshi drives off enforcers from a corporate farm harassing Mekuji. Dr. Gero unleashes Roshie Black, a clone of Roshi in his prime, who murders Goku and Mekuji's family, stabs Mekuji and captures Pan. Bulma sets off grenades, killing herself and several Robots while injuring Dr. Myuu. Roshi fights Roshi Black but is outmatched. Mekuji pins Roshi Black with his truck, but dies from his injuries. Roshi and Pan escape with Goku's body. After burying Goku, Roshi passes out. Pan takes him to a doctor and persuades him to take her to West City where they find Whis and other Transigen children preparing to cross to Japan. Pan finds an ki bullet Roshi's has kept since his escape from Edenton Retirement Community, which he once considered using to commit suicide. Roshi decides his job is done and chooses not to accompany them, much to Pan's dismay. The children are captured by the Robots. Roshi takes an overdose of a serum given to him by Korin that temporarily strengthens his physical and healing abilities. With Pan's help, he slaughters most of the Robots, but the serum wears off. As Dr. Myuu holds Korin at gunpoint, Dr. Gero tells Roshi, who killed Dr. Gero's son years ago while escaping from Red Ribbon Army, that no new saiyans were born due to a Anti-Saiyan virus that Dr. Gero created. Dr. Gero is shot to death by Roshi, who attacks Dr. Myuu. Roshi Black, enraged by Gero's death, fights Roshi. With their guards distracted, the children kill Dr. Myuu and the remaining Robots. Uub uses his ki powers to flip a truck onto Roshi Black, who then frees himself, drags Roshi and impales him on a tree branch, mortally wounding him, but Pan shoots Roshi Black in the head with the ki bullet, killing him. Near death, Master Roshi tells Pan not to become the weapon she was made to be, and after Pan finally tearfully acknowledges him as her father, Master Roshi dies peacefully in Pan's arms. Pan and the children then mourn over Roshi's death and bury him near a lake, right be side Goku. After the burial, Pan bends the cross on Roshi's grave on its side to create an Z, to honor him as the last of the Z-Fighters, and then departs with the other children to continue their journey across the frontier. Category:Ijordan04